A Tad Too Much
A Tad Too Much is a LeapPad game including the interactive book and cartridge available in the LeapPad Pro. It is also available in the LeapFrog SchoolHouse. It is available in Lessons for Life. It is narrated by Whoopi Goldberg, and marks as the only story where Tad makes lies, or “fibs”. Theme Don’t cry wolf (means “do not make any lie or tell a fake tale to other people”) Characters *Leap *Lily *Tad *Mr. Frog (a.k.a. Dad) *Mrs. Frog (a.k.a. Mom) Summary While on a camping trip with his family, Tad begins making a game out of pretending that he is in trouble. His parents tell him not to call for help unless he needs it, but it's not until Tad is really in trouble that he finally learns his lesson. Plot The frog family was going camping on the trip and they were having the best time ever. Tad is eating a hot dog, Lily is drinking, and Leap is eating chips. Dad is making hot dogs on the campfire and Mom is pouring the drink. When all of the sudden, Tad took a big bite of the hot dog and big blobs of ketchup fell on his overalls, they look like a blob of red paint. Tad made a fib about the cut in his overalls. Mom rushed over to Tad whilst Leap ran to get a bandage and Lily put her hands over her eyes and screamed. Dad grabs a flashlight and shines the bright light onto Tad's knee and sees ketchup. It was all a lie to Tad, and that upset his parents. Leap, Lily, and Tad sat by the fire and told each other ghost stories as Mom and Dad were cleaning up. Off in the woods, they heard a rustling sound. It is a probably a raccoon, an owl, or a bear. Soon it was time for bed. Leap and Lily went to sleep and Tad stayed awake to look at a book and play with a toy truck. Then he picked up Leap's flashlight and fooled around with it and its beam of light shines his teddy bear, casting a huge shadow on the side of the tent and while fake-lying it, Tad went to sleep. Leap, Lily, and Tad woke up as Mom and Dad came to the tent and scolded Tad for making a lie about the “big grizzly”. The fake bear is actually seen as a shadow. Tad was having fun - well, not really! - he is making fibs. The next morning, Mom and Lily went for a walk while Leap, Dad, and Tad go down to the lake. Dad jumped in the lake for a swim. Tad sat down next to Leap on the dock and dangled his feet in the water; when Tad is fibbing about the “big water wave lie”, Leap leans over to pull Tad's foot out of the water as he tumbles in the lake. Dad was so upset that Tad had to swim over to the dock and get a "time out" in the tent. Later that afternoon, everyone was relaxing at the campfire while Tad was in his tent playing with his toy truck. Mom calls Tad to hear the story of "The Boy Who Cried Wolf" with Lily, but he was fibbing in his tent that the zipper is stuck and he can't come out - well, not very much like fibbing, but he had his tent’s zipper pulled into the fabric of the tent. Tad shook the tent and Mom heard the panic in Tad's voice. She went over to the tent and pulled on the zipper. It was stuck for a moment to fix it. Tad came out of the tent. Tad pretended to need help, but he learns that you should never tell a lie unless it is a real emergency. Trivia *The following 3 fibs that Tad made were: "The Bloody Overalls", "The Big Grizzly" and the "The Big Water Wave". * This is the only story where Tad makes fibs. In all other books, Tad is more innocent. Category:LeapPad Games Category:Lessons For Life Books